Silence Dome
by sailormoonshadow
Summary: A new enemy arrives bent on splitting up and destroying the digidestined. Next part of the Night Fall series.


A/N: Hey it's been awhile, well I have some bad news I'm not finishing Night Fall I wrote it all out and I really did not like it and I wrote this one and my sister liked it a lot.Don't worry even though this is the sequel to Night Fall nothing really happens.Kishi gets her crest and Athenamon digivolves to Goldenathenamon.So during the first part of this fic Nocturnalmon is Feathermon.If enough people review telling me they want Night Fall I will think about it.Oh and please don't give me credit for writing any of my sisters fics (Dark Kingdom, Out of the Ashes, …).By myself I only have done part of Night Fall.Okay I think that's it hope you like it, please review and any suggestions are welcome.

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own them.

Silence Dome:

"Stupid bug, give back my brother!" Matt yelled as he chased the large bug digimon through the forest.TK's screams could be heard in the distance the tears and fear evident in his voice.The other digidestined were on Matt's heels as they ran, desperate to catch up.

"He is going to fast" Palmon panted.

Matt didn't want to hear any of this "We can't stop" he snapped.Then suddenly the screams stopped and the group came to a halt straining to hear anything.Matt panicked and began running again calling back to the group "Come on."

The willed their tired legs and again set down the path, nearly running into Matt when he stopped suddenly.Tai peered around the blonde to see TK, his face white with fear, sitting on the ground against a tree.

Matt wasted not time scooping the small boy up in his arms checking him over "Oh, thank you" he whispered pulling him closer.

Kari stepped forward confused about what had just happened "What happened to the digimon?"

TK looked up "I don't know he just let me go…Matt I thought I'd never see you again".With that he buried his face in his brothers green shirt.

Matt rubbed his back "Its all right I have you now, your safe".

Mimi now had a puzzled look on her face "Now that's odd, why would that thing take him and then just leave him on the side of the trail?" Her question caused everyone but Matt to exchange nervous glances.

Joe moved forward to do his own check for injuries "What is important right now is that TK isn't hurt".

The clicking of keys let the others know Izzy had brought out the every so faithful laptop and was already plugging away."It is logical that TK was just used as a distraction to get us away from the camp site" the genius said running through possibilities in his head.

"There is nothing special about our camp" Tai muttered.

"Tai's right as far as we know there is nothing special about our camp therefore no reason to lure us away" Kishi said breaking her silence.

Sora turned to look down the way they had come "Well we better go back and make sure everything is all right back there".

Patamon flew over to his frightened partner, a wave of guilt running through his body "Are you up to it TK?"

TK nodded moving out of his brother's protective arms.He wiped the last of his tears away and took hold of Matt's gloved hand.Deep down Matt felt a twinge in his stomach as if something was not right.

It took the group awhile to get back to camp due to the fact that the bug had gone quit a distance before releasing the boy and the first time around they had been running.

They approached cautiously the digimon at ready."Nothing is out of place" Joe commented seeing nothing had been touched, not even the food.

Izzy sat with Kishi looking over the data on the laptop they had been working on before being pulled away.

"I guess he was just an angry digimon," Sora said sitting on the ground tending to the dying fire.

Izzy sighed "As unlikely as that sounds, Sora is right.When Kishi and I get this program done everything will be a lot better".

TK then let out a yawn and looked to the darkening sky "Matt I'm sleepy".

Kishi smiled "I don't blame his, especially after what he just went through".In her lap Feathermon curled up into a small ball, looking at the moment like a powder puff.

"He's not the only one" Mimi grumbled as she lay down pulling her large pink hat over her eyes."Running a marathon is not part of my daily routine".

One by one the digidestined prepared to sleep.Joe lay his large bad down as a pillow with Gomamon using his legs as his own.Sora lay a few feet from Mimi chuckling to see the girl had already fallen asleep.Matt sat against a nearby tree with TK curling up in his lap for extra protection.

Kari lay her head in her own brother's lap her eyes meeting his "That digimon won't come back will it?"

Tai pushed a few strands of hair away from her face before speaking "Of coarse not".Gatomon then curled up next to the girl "And if he does I won't let anything happen to you".

"Thanks Gatomon" the bearers of light replied letting sleep overtake her.

Kishi curled up next to Izzy feeling his protective arm wrap around her."We should be able to complete the program with in the next couple of days," he said quietly not wanting to disturb Tentomon who was at his side.

She nodded in agreement "With all these weird things going on it will be a huge help".

Agumon cut off their conversation silencing the camp "Good night everyone, sweet dreams".

As dawn broke the next morning TK's ice blue eyes were the first to open.They darted around the camp until they finally fell on what he was looking for.He carefully tried to get out of Matt's lap without waking him but failed miserably.

"What are you doing Squirt?" Matt asked sleepily.

"I was just ready to get up" TK answered "and I didn't want to wake you".

Matt looked surprised at his response "You always wake me up".

TK sighed his eyes still darting to his target "You just looked so happy I didn't want to ruin it".

"You know it's okay…and why on earth do you keep looking at Izzy" Matt demanded instantly regretting his tone.

TK looked hurt as he responded "I just want to know what they are making.Matt knelt down to his brother looking him directly in the eyes for a few moments."Sorry" he said ruffling the unruly blonde hair.With that he turned to wake the others..

As the others stirred Matt shook Tai awake whispering "Tai we need to talk".

"Can't it wait" the leader groaned rolling over.

Matt shook him harder his "No its about TK" his voice becoming more urgent.Tai picked up on this and roused Kari out of her slumber "Hey why don't you go play with TK before breakfast".

The half-awake girl stumbled over to TK.Once she was out of ear shot Tai turned back to Matt "Okay I'm listening".

Matt's eyes filled with pain "I don't think that's TK" he said his voice echoing the pain.

"Are you nuts of coarse it's TK" Tai said anger seeping into his voice.

"No, it's the way he is acting, its just not him" Matt insisted this time looking Tai in the eye.

Tai sighed "Fine I'll keep an eye on him, but I still think that you've flipped".He walked over to the youngest and looked at the small boy "How are you feeling TK?"

"Great" he said with a smile "Come on Kari lets go get some fruit for breakfast." 

'Same old TK' Tai thought."Matt I think you need to get some more sleep because you're hallucinating.Now if you'll excuse me I need to go get some fish for breakfast.

Matt seethed with anger "That is not my brother, don't worry TK I'll find you" he muttered as he stalked out of camp unnoticed.He took one last look at his friends and Gabumon "I'll find you".

Miles away in a dark castle, in a dark room TK cried in the chair he was tied to.His eyes red from the tears and his wrists raw from the ropes.He looked into the darkness "I want my brother" he cried as more tears fell.

A dark voice answered angrily "Would you stop crying your brother is just fine without you, in fact he doesn't even know your gone".The voice paused for a few moments before continuing "Of coarse Miragemon is disguised as you to throw those pathetic digidestined off, soon he will have the helpless and separated".

Anger welled within the small boy "They're going to find out!And when they do you'll be sorry!"

The voice just laughed "I don't think so little one".The laughing continued echoing off of the large stone walls.

Sora slowly sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.She looked to all her friends, only to find one was missing "Where's Matt?"

Tai shrugged and held a fish over the fire "Got me, but he was acting really weird earlier.He probably just went for a walk to clear his head."

Gabumon looked hurt "He left without me".

Joe pushed his glasses on "Should we tell TK?"

Sora shook her head "No, he's been through enough, besides Matt will be back soon so there's not reason to get him upset".

Kishi leaned over to Izzy "We need to get that program done now" she said softly worry filling her voice.

Izzy nodded "With Matt gone it will be the perfect time to test it".The two moved away from the others for some privacy and Izzy booted up the computer.

"Few more things" he mumbled as his fingers flew over the keys in a blur.His dark eyes became distant as he entered his own world.

Kishi watched for a few minutes before speaking "Do you think Matt's okay?" when she received no response she tried again."So how can I get into this program if your not around?" again getting nothing.Finally she had enough "Izzy if a evil digimon threw me and your computer off of a cliff who would you save?"

This brought the genius out of his thoughts and he turned to her "What about my computer?"

Kishi felt her blood boil and she exploded "I think you and your machine need a little time alone!" she shouted tears running down her face.Her blond hair seemed to flow behind her as she disappeared into the trees.

Izzy watched her go until reality hit him.He quickly set his lap top aside and went to follow her.A tap on his shoulder stopped him and he turned to see TK's innocent blue eyes staring back at him."Can I help you TK?"

The boy looked at him his voice full of the same innocence "I was just wonder if your computer could tell us if there was something like a clone running around as one of us?"

Izzy wanted to go after Kishi so he quickly answered the question "Yes, that is part of the reason I created it".

The blue eyes then turned to the ground "Oh…by the way I'm sorry about you and Kishi".

The bearer of knowledge was confused "Why?"

TK looked surprised "You mean you haven't noticed how much time she has been spending with Tai, I just saw them a few seconds ago before I came to see you.I mean they act like my parents did when they still liked each other…but what do I know".With that the small boy turned and walked back to the others.

Kishi walked around looking for Mimi or Sora, she really needed to talk to someone.Her heart ached like it never had before and she fell to the ground sobbing.

A voice startled her and her tear filled eyes turned to see Tai."Are you all right, TK said you were really upset".

"Sure, its just that Izzy loves his computer more than me" she said trying to calm herself down.

Tai sat down next to her "Now that's not true.Sure he goes off into his own world when he's on that thing, but he cares more for you, more than his own life".

Kishi's green eyes looked up and she forced a smile "Thanks".She leaned over hugging him tightly "Thank you so much".

In the bushes Izzy watched in horror.He hadn't heard the conversation, just the hug.Thoughts began to fly through his head 'How can she go around acting like she loves me!I need to get away! Run!" He turned away from the scene and took off into the forest not even aware of the branches hitting him in the face.

As the cuts began to sting it couldn't touch the pain in his heart.

A young man watched a mirror laughing as Izzy went farther and farther from his friends and digimon.

"Why are you doing this?" TK whimpered still tied to the chair.

The man turned to the boy a dark smile crossing his face "A very simple reason that you don't need to know at this time.Now with him out of the way that accursed program is useless and my little fake will never be found.Now one by one they will fall!"

Kishi walked back to camp feeling in better spirits.He walked up to Joe who was going through the supplies "Joe have you seen Izzy?"  
  


He looked up "You mean he's not with you…as usual".

She sighed and looked at him with pleading eyes "We had a fight and I really need to talk to him".

Joe just shook his head "Sorry, but if I see him I'll let you know".

Kishi was already walking back to where they had been working and nearly passed out when she saw his computer sitting on the ground 'He's been kidnapped!' her mind screamed knowing he would never leave it willingly.

Picked it up her mind still racing… 'the program, that can find him'.To her dismay she realized she didn't know the password, none of the others did.She hurried back to the others.

"Izzy's gone," she said looking at the shocked group.

Mimi was first to speak "What do you mean?"

"I mean he's not here and his computer is" Kishi responded a touch of annoyance slipping into her voice.

Tai stood up ready for action "Was he kidnapped?"

"I don't know" she responded sadly trying to hold the tears back.

TK's voice broke through the tense silence "I know why he left".Tentomon nearly tackled the bearer of hope "Then tell us!" the digimon shouted on the verge of hysterics.

"Well" TK began "he was really sad about the fight with Kishi and decided that it would be best if he left".

Kishi's eyes flashed as she looked at the small boy "How would you know?"

"I saw him before he left…if I were you I would go look for him" his voice took a different tone that no one seemed to pick up on.

Kishi sat down and opened the computer "That's what I'm going to do".The others gathered around to see what she was doing."I just need the password".

Gabumon spoke his voice full of his own worry "Will this help find Matt?"

She merely nodded going into a world of her own.Sora watched and uttered a silent prayer "Please let this work before anyone else leaves"

Matt continued his trek through the forest in his search for TK.Deep down he could feel he was going the right direction.Also deep down he know that his precious brother was in danger and needed him.

'Why didn't Tai listen to me' he demanded in his mind.His blue eyes focused on the trail ahead 'Just hold on Squirt I'm coming'.

"Now TK you can watch as the silence takes over your foolish friend there.See in being alone I can give him illusions".TK's captor pointed to the mirror on the wall which showed Izzy running blindly through the forest."Soon they will overwhelm him.He won't be able to tell the difference between fantasy and reality"

"I don't understand what your doing, why do you want to hurt us?" TK said watching his friend.

"The digidestined will be out of the way and I will be able to rule the digiworld!"

TK shot back "My brother knows it's not me, he is going to find me and beat you.Your plan will fail".

The figure moved forward revealing the face of a child around Tai's age "When he does come my pawn I will kill him.My illusions are already taking over the bearer of knowledge.Soon I Keith will rule the digiworld!"

TK watched as his captor launched into anther round of insane laughter.His blue eyes fell on Izzy running through the forest praying he would see through the lies.

Over and over the horrid image filled his head.Izzy couldn't take it anymore and fell to the ground.As he did another image flashed, only this one was different Tai held her in a passionate kiss while his back was turned.

'Is that what they did when I wasn't around?' he thought as his mind fell into its own darkness.

"Stupid password!" Kishi yelled resisting the urge to throw the computer into the lake.She and the others had been at this for hours with no luck.

"We've tried everything," Feathermon said sadly.

Joe rubbed his temples "This is totally hopeless, its obvious he didn't want us in there".

Tai stood up with a determined look on his face "Then lets just go look for them".

Sora didn't like that idea at all "Great plan lets just wander around the forest and hope to run into one of them before a evil monster finds us" she said sarcastically.

Tentomon was still hysterical "We need to find Izzy…"

"and Matt" Gabumon added calmer but his voice still carried the tension.

Kari spoke quietly "Have you tried are names yet?"

Mimi smiled and Kishi began to enter names.They went one my one Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Kari, TK, and hers the last.Tears came to her eyes and a smile across her face as her name opened the files.

"Did you get in?" TK asked curiously.

"Yes" Kishi said happily typing furiously.

"Now we can find the others" Biomon cheered from Sora's side.

The screen flashed to life as a number of dots appeared on the screen.Kishi looked at the colors based on the crests."Okay Izzy is not far from here and he's not moving, which is a plus.Matt is farther that direction and he's moving pretty fast…" her eyes fell on a yellow dot not too far from Matt's location."TK" she gasped and turned to where the little boy was standing "your not TK are you" she said in a threatening tone.

TK slowly backed away from the group laughing.As he did he began to waver like the heat rising from the desert sand "Good call" he said.The transformation was complete and Miragemon floated above the group.He was a white ball with eyes as black as night.

Gomamon moved protectively in front of Joe his voice a low growl "That's Miragemon, he as you've seen has the power to take any form he wants and his physical attack is Desert Mirage".

Agumon stepped forward and looked to Tai "Shall I take him".

The leader nodded and held his digivices out "Go for it!"

The small dinosaur disappeared into a bright pillar of light and emerged the large warrior.

Miragemon wasted no time in attacking "Desert Mirage"

"Nova Blast"

The two colossal attack collided rocking the area with the shockwave.

"We're up!" Gatomon called sending the other digimon into action.Within seconds Gatomon, Biomon, Gomamon, Nocturnalmon, and Palmon had digivolved and joined the fight.

Miragemon fell back terror seen in his black eyes "Unfair numbers" he pouted.

"Too bad" Kishi shot as the digimon surrounded the enemy.

Tai stepped forward anger filling his voice "What have you done with TK".

"He is of no concern to you now" he responded coolly.

Sora placed a restraining hand on Tai's arm "We know where he is" she said pointing to the computer.

Miragemon then began to fade from sight "But can you get to him and the others in time".With that he disappeared leaving only empty air.

Nocturnalmon stretched her wings looking to the trail "Lets go get the others".

"What do you mean that girl got to a tracking device!" Keith yelled as he received the news."Why in the digiworld did you let her get into it!?"

Miragemon fell back before answering "I thought she would be so upset about her little boyfriend she would forget all about it and go after him".

"Well you were wrong" Keith shot back and looked at TK who was still obviously scared but his eyes told another story…hope."You know with him here and that blasted program they can find us now".

Miragemon looked over an evil glint forming in his eyes "Why don't we take him back to his beloved brother, then they would have no way of finding us and get him out of the way".

"I don't think we have any other options at the moment" he snorted "that girl is going to pay for this".Keith reached into his pocket and pulled out a black cloth, heading for TK.

His blue eyes bore down on him determined "I told you that they would find me" he said proudly.

Keith moved forward pressing the cloth against his nose, letting the fumes do the rest.TK struggled to get away as he began to cough."Don't fight me," the older boy said holding tighter "I'm taking you to your brother".By then the fumes had taken affect and TK fell into darkness.

Keith handed the limp body to Miragemon "Take him to his brother…see that they don't find this place or else!"

Miragemon bowed and formed himself into a Greymon holding TK in one of his claws."What of the one called Izzy?"

Keith rubbed his hands together "Leave him to me, now go!"

Miragemon bowed once more and faded from sight.

"So its agreed, I got after Izzy and you go get Matt and TK" Kishi said as she handed the computer over to Tai feeling a knot in her stomach as she did."Please be careful with this," she added.

Tai narrowed his eyes as he took the lap top "I will be, geeze give me some credit".

Sora stepped forward "Are you sure you'll be okay?" 

Kishi nodded "I will be fine, besides I have Tentomon and Nocturnalmon with me".

Patamon flapped into the middle of their conversation "Can we go now, I really miss TK".

The kids nodded and said their last good byes with Kishi giving her last minute instructions as she walked away "Once you find Matt and TK use the program to track me down…and good luck".

Matt felt a chill run up his spine as the forest around him fell into silence.Something was about to happen, he froze and braced him self for anything all of a sudden regretting his decision to leave Gabumon behind.The trees began to rustle as the disguised Greymon stepped into his path.In his claws Matt instantly spotted TK unconscious.

Anger welled with in him "Give him back right now" he threatened taking a step forward.

Then to his surprise the Greymon bent down carefully laying TK on the ground."That is all I came to do" he sneered as he faded away.

Once he was gone Matt ran full speed to his brother tears of worry and joy running down his face."TK, TK can you hear me?" he cried cradling him in his arms.TK's blue eyes slowly opened as he looked at his brother's face, all fear fading away at the sight.

"Where's the bad man?" the small boy asked his voice quivering as he spoke.

Matt eyes widened as he pulled him closer "I don't know, but I won't let him get you again".

"Izzy, Izzy" Tentomon called as the small group trekked through the forest.

"Why isn't he answering" Nocturnalmon asked.She had digivolved in order to be ready.

Kishi looked down "Maybe he is still mad at me and doesn't want to come out".The two digimon fell silent not quite sure how to answer the upset girls question.She again felt tears filling her green eyes and looked down.

After a few more moments of walking the group rounded a corner and too their relief spotted the computer genius sitting on the side of the trail.His eyes seemed distant and he had pulled himself into a tight ball gently rocking back and forth.

"Izzy" Tentomon cried happily flying to his partners side "Boy have I missed you, what have you been doing you know its dangerous".Izzy made no attempt to communicate of even to acknowledge that he had heard his friend at all.

Kishi tried next kneeling down in front of his looking him in the eye "Izzy I am so sorry".

Nocturnalmon shook her head "Look at his eyes…"

Kishi realized how far off he looked at that moment.She moved forward and shook him gently "Izzy if you can hear me please say something".

This finally got a reaction and in a low voice he spoke "She doesn't love me, she loves Tai, she just lead me along, toyed with me" Izzy ranted.

Kishi couldn't believe what she was hearing "Izzy I love you" she whispered cupping his face in her hands and kissing him.

It was as if a dam broke in Izzy's mind as real memories came flooding back.His eyes returned to their normal sparkle and he broke away from her kiss."You and Tai…" he began.The blonde silenced him by putting her fingers to his lips "I don't know what is going on in that brain of yours but its wrong".With that she leaned in and kissed him again, only this time he didn't pull away.

Behind a nearby tree Keith watched with clenched fists "Now she's done it" he said his tone full of pure hate.He stepped forward into the light making his presence known.

Nocturnalmon was the first to notice and jumped to her guard "Kishi we have company".

The couple looked over both a little annoyed as their eyes fell on the young man heading their way.He was about the same height as Joe with his dark ebony hair pulled back into a tight ponytail.He was dressed in all black from he long sleeved turtleneck to his shoes.His eyes were the coldest gray anyone had ever seen before.

Then without warning he launched himself forward snatching Kishi's digivice from her waist."Give that back" she snapped reaching for it in vein.

He held it out of her reach and turned his eyes on her "You ruined everything you know".His speed was amazing as the again came forward grabbing her roughly by the arm pulling her away.

Something in Izzy snapped a basic caveman instinct to protect her.He held out his digivice and lowered his voice "Let her go" his voice dangerous surprising himself.

Keith just laughed and slapped the device away.Before anyone could go for it he reached within down and pulled a crest our from under his shirt.He then focused on the two guardians sending beams of black energy at them.The pair didn't stand a chance and fell to the ground unconscious.

"No, Nocturnalmon"

"Tentomon"

"Now that they are out of the way" Keith began "I will take care of you, but you know it's a pity you really are quite pretty".

Izzy came out of no where lunging at the boy "I said let her go!" Izzy fist connected with his face the amazing accuracy.

Keith merely shook his head at the blow "Now that was pathetic". 

"But this isn't" Kishi yelled bring her foot down on his hard, grinding it a few times for good measure.He screamed in pain and his grip loosened allowing her to get free.She ran to Izzy's waiting arms as he pulled her close.

Keith shook of the blow "Now I'm angry" he said his voice wavering and he advanced on the two.

They took a step away for every one of his "Who are you?" Izzy asked.

Keith let out a low chuckle "If you must know I am Keith holder of the crest of silence…and she ruined my plans".

Kishi felt a tree press into her back as they ran out of room.Izzy moved in front of her hold his arms out protectively "I'm warning you stay back…"

The dark child held his crest out once more sending the dark energy at Izzy hurling him through the air like a rag doll.

Kishi screamed and tried to run to his side only to feel a strong pair of arms pin her to the tree.Keith held her tight with he feet well out of the way of hers.Slowly Izzy pulled himself off the ground.

"Don't move or she dies" Keith snarled shaking her.As he did this a glittering object caught his eye, her crest.He moved one of his arms against her throat and used the other to look over the crest "You have the crest of night…do you have any idea how much power you have in here…what you can do with that power.It looks like my plans have changed you don't have to die after all".

Her emerald green eyes bore into his full of hate.She kicked her leg up nailing him in all guys' weak spot, making even Izzy cringe.He cried out it pain but she didn't get far.He grabbed her arm and thrust her into the tree causing her to fall limp to the ground.The last sight she saw was Izzy running to her side and what seemed to be tears running down his face.

"Matt how did you know that it wasn't me" TK asked his brother as they walked hoping to find the rest of the group.

Matt smiled at him picking him up "Well it's hard to explain…I just knew that thing didn't feel right you can call it brotherly intuition".

"What about the others?" he asked again a little hurt they hadn't come to help him.

"Tai was being Tai so they are all back at camp waiting for us.Don't worry you'll see them again soon" 

The little boy had one last question "When we get to the others are we going after the bad man?"

Matt could feel hate for the guy already, he had not only taken but tormented his brother "Yeah Squirt we'll get him…" 

A familiar voice echoed through the forest as Tai and the others broke through the bushes "Matt…TK".

TK raced forward running to catch Patamon flying towards his."Patamon" he cried pulled his digimon into a tight huge".The guardian could not hide his relief as he snuggled into his partner's arms "I missed you so much".

"And I too" Gabumon said racing to his partners side "Matt please don't do that again".

"I won't" Matt promised.

"How did you find TK?" Gatomon asked her voice full of curiosity.

Matt took a deep breath knowing this wasn't going to go over very well."I don't know how to say this, but they just gave him back.I was walking through the forest with no idea where I was heading, just knowing it was the right way, when a Greymon appeared in front of me and handed TK over".

The others nodded and Matt turned to check over TK once more.Making sure he was out of earshot Joe spoke "Does it creep anyone else out that Miragemon just gave him back".

"Yes, but we should be happy he did" Sora responded uneasily.

"Well look on the bright side, we don't have to walk any farther" Mimi said happily drawing glares from the rest of the group."Well we don't," she said defensively.

"Now" Tai began as he carefully opened the computer "We need to go meet up with Izzy and Kishi.Then we can go after who's behind all of this".

"How far are they?" Agumon asked.

"About five miles so we better get a move on I want to find them before dark".

Slowly Kishi began to stir.As she opened her eyes she was greeted by a darkened sky full of stars.It was then that the event of the day began to rush back to her "Izzy" she called "Izzy where are you, please answer me!"

She pushed down to find herself on a soft mattress inside a room, not outside."Izzy" she called again her voice beginning to fill with panic.As she tried to stand she found her feet chained to the bed.She struggled with her restraints for a few moments before the sounds of a door opening halted her efforts.

"About time you woke up" a familiar sinister voice said from the shadows.

"What have you done with Izzy" she demanded.

"You really want to know even after he allowed you to get captured" Keith said still hiding in the dark.

Kishi wasted not time with her answer "Of coarse I do, I love him and nothing will change that, you hear me NOTHING!"

Keith laughed "You would be surprised, that crest of yours could change everything".

"What about my crest?" she asked getting a knot in her stomach.

"You don't know about it," he said shocked."Well as you do know there is a light and dark to everything, good and evil, the digidestined crests are prime examples.Yours my dear is different you are the middle ground so yours can go either way.I never dreamed that I would find someone like you with this awesome power…but that's life.So now you know why you are here".

Kishi just stared back confused "You lost me somewhere back there.

Keith came and sat next to her cupping her face in his hands "I'm going to find the dark side in you…I need a dark queen to rule at my side, who better the bearer in night".

Kishi slapped him across the face "What on earth made you think for one second I would ever consider going along with you stupid plan or that I even like you.Besides if you haven't noticed I'm taken…I think Sora might be open go chat with Tai about it".

Keith chuckled again "Oh, you must mean Izzy…I hate to be the one to tell you this but he has been eliminated".

The girl let out an inhuman scream and drove her fist at him face, which he caught before it could do any damage."You brought it on yourself…its all your fault you know".

She broke down into sobs not wanting to face reality "No it's not my fault".

Keith moved in placing his hand on her shoulder "But it is, and the others…they drove you to it".

"The others" she stammered anger welling within her.

"They didn't save him after I left the clearing…they were too busy tending to the child of hope and his brother.Can you believe that he lay dieing and they didn't do a thing".

Her emerald green eyes began to dim, the sparkle of love and compassion replaced with hate and vengeance."They must pay" she muttered her voice dangerously low "They will all pay…"

Keith moved in placing his arms around her leaning in for a kiss "I knew you would see it my way".She pushed him away before he got too close "Perhaps anther time," she said; "now we must plan the downfall of the digidestined".

Izzy looked around his cell for the fifth time looking for any way out.The stone walls and floor didn't have a single weak point and to make matters worse the door was a strong force field that burned when touched.He needed to find a way out and door deep down he could feel Kishi was in horrible danger, and at that moment there was nothing he could do to help you.His head shot up at the sound of approaching footsteps and within moments Keith sat in front of the cell grinning sadistically. 

"Why Izzy nice to see you awake" he said sarcastically."An amazing thing just happened, I told your little girlfriend that I had killed you and she lost it.As we speak she is planning ways to torture your fellow digidestined for not getting to you in time".

"Leave them and her alone" Izzy said hotly.

"Not a chance with her help the digidestined will be taken out of the picture and I will have total control…with my queen of the night at my side".

Izzy knew things were looking bad so grasped at the final straw "The others will get suspicious if I'm not with her and my program will show I'm still here"

Keith shook his head and pulled out Izzy's digivice "Not if Miragemon has this as well as Kishi's when he goes back posing as you.You have to admit your digimon aren't the smartest creatures in the world.Face it I have won now I suggest you wait quietly until your friends arrive, your going to need your rest for what I have planned for you".With that he turned and strode out the door his black cape billowing behind him.

Tentomon sat with Nocturnalmon fighting tears; they had been looking for their chosen children for hours and still hadn't found any sign of them.To their horror they had awakened after the attack to find both of them gone and had been searching ever since."Tentomon" a voice echoed through the forest.

The bug digimon perked up immediately at the sound of the voice "Izzy!" He flew straight to his partners waiting arms tackling him to the ground in the process.

"Yes Tentomon its me" Miragemon replied hiding his smile.

Nocturnalmon came up the concern still evident in her eyes "Where's Kishi?"

Miragemon forced some tears into the dark eyes "I couldn't stop him.Keith took her and I have no idea where the fiend took her" he said filling his voice with fake pain."We need to wait and let the others find us, they have my computer".

Tentomon looked oddly at his partner 'How did he know the program was working and they had his laptop?Kishi didn't have time to tell him before the attack did she?' he thought.

Nocturnalmon wasn't too happy with this idea either "We need to find her now".

"Running into the forest won't do us any good, so we are staying here!" Izzy said forcefully startling the two digimon.The red head then sat on the ground and prepared to make a fire.

Not far away the larger group of digidestined walked through the forest.At the back of the pack Sora walked deep in thought, the circumstances of TK's return had been bothering her ever since the little boy had rejoined the group."Tai" she called softly motioning for him to join her.

Tai stopped letting the others pass "What's up?"

She looked up at the group letting them pull ahead a little more."Its about TK, who just gives him back…twice.I mean he's safe and that great but would Myotismon just have given him back".

Tai turned his brown eyes to the ground for the same questions had been going through the leaders head.

Sora didn't wait for him to answer and continued "I think its Miragemon again, only this time he has his digivice so he can outsmart the program".

Tai finally looked up "I think you may be right" he said reluctantly "I'll talk to Matt…Okay guys break".

The group let out exhausted cheers and collapsed to the ground.However TK and Kari seemed to be brimming with energy and began to play tag with their digimon running around camp jumping of their resting friends. 

Tai walked over to Matt who was sitting against a tree watching his brother with a smile on his face 'Please let him have a open mind about his' Tai prayed sitting next to him.He sat in silence for a few moments watching Kari before speaking."Matt can I ask you a question?"

Matt eyes left TK and turned to him "Sure".

Tai felt nervous "Don't you think its pretty odd that this guy would just give TK back…again?"

Anger flashed in Matt's eyes "What are you getting at?" his voice threatening.

Tai knew he couldn't turn back now "Well I…we think that its Miragemon again, he just has TK's digivice to throw us off".

The anger building in the bearer of friendship was about to explode "Are you telling me I don't know my own little brother.You wouldn't hear any of it the other day when I told you something was wrong and now you think my baby brother is a evil digimon".

"Well is just seems too weird, sorry if I'm worried about the others" Tai shot back defensively.

It exploded."The only thing that is weird around here is you being the leader!" His gloved fist sailed through the air nailing Tai in the jaw.Tai retaliated by tackling the other to the ground.Screams from the other digidestined to stop made no connection with the two boys.

"I am just trying to help" Tai yelled.

Matt shoved him off and stood up "Help, you calling by brother a traitor is helping!I don't want your help".He turned and picked up TK who was standing off to the side tears streaming down his cheeks, Kari's had tucked tightly within his own.Matt rubbed his back whispering that everything was all right.He turned to the group his blue eyes narrowed "Come find us when you come to your senses".

The others watched at the two brothers disappeared into the forest their digimon trailing behind waving their last goodbyes.

Kari ran to her brother tears now streaming down her own face "Why did Matt take TK away?"

Tai couldn't bear to tell her the truth, she just wouldn't understand "They just needed some time by themselves".

The girls lip trembled "But I miss TK, and he just got back".

Gatomon jumped into the girls arms "Don't worry you still have us and I'm sure they will be back soon".As she finished she shot Tai a look which he understood immediately.

"Why don't we go pick up Izzy and Kishi while Matt settles down?" Mimi suggested.

Joe shrugged "At the rate we are going we'll find them and then they'll run off again".

"No, she's right lets go get them" Tai said cutting of the upcoming proclamation of doom from Joe."Then we are going to get who's behind this".

Kishi smiled at her reflection.Keith had provided her with some black clothing much like his, only hers was a little more form fitting.A quiet knock on the door pulled her away from her reflection."Enter" she called.

Keith entered a wide grin crossing his face at her appearance."My dear are you ready for vengeance?"

She nodded "I have a few questions before we go.First is why did you let TK go when you had him and second what is the plan?"

Keith had been waiting for a long time to tell her, he knew she would just swoon at his pure genius alone."Well as you know the leader isn't the sharpest of the bunch.So with their line of thinking 'the bad guy giving their precious child of hope back' not once but twice is uncalled for unless he needed a spy.As I predicted the big haired one said something the boys brother resulting in another fight and another break up".

Kishi studied him carefully "So your telling me you did all that work just to get them to split up.I'm sorry pal that was a little on the dumb side, you had the bait here, you could have gotten all of them here no problem".

The boy faltered for a moment but quickly recovered "You see my crest thrives on the hate and distrust flowing within the digidestined now.Besides I didn't want the digidestined to know the location at the time".'I still didn't have you' he added to himself.

"You're the evil genius," she said awaiting orders.

"Okay we go after the two that are alone first…the ones they saved instead of your beloved" Keith said knowing he would hit a nerve.He waved his hand over the mirror before them bringing up an image of Matt walking through the forest with TK and the digimon at his side.

"Matt and TK" she whispered hate filling her voice "you will be the first to see my power…"

Gabumon looked up at his partner feeling uneasy about the whole situation "Matt are you sure its wise to leave the others at a time like this?"

Matt looked at TK happily chatting with Patamon before answering "Yes, I won't let them hurt him like that.Once they get it through their thick skulls he's who I say he is everything will be back to normal".Matt felt a small tug at his shirt as TK tried to get his attention."Yeah Squirt".

"Where are we going?" he asked still not sure what had really happened back with Tai.

Matt's mind raced he couldn't know the truth it would break his heart to know the others didn't trust him."We are going to find Izzy" he lied.

A cold wind suddenly blew against them as an equally cold voice echoed through the forest "Its not nice to lie to your little brother Matt".

TK's face paled and his eyes widened in fear as he clutched onto his brother's leg."It's him" he stammered.Matt knelt down and pulled him into a tight hug "Gabumon time to digivolve".

The small wolf nodded and within moments stood before the pair as Garurumon with deadly white teeth bared and ready for action.

"Digivolving won't save you," a female voice added.Matt jaw dropped to the ground as Kishi appeared before them "I going to make you pay for what you did" she said her voice dripping with evil.

Matt pulled TK behind him keeping one eye on the amused Keith "What did we do?"

"Enough talk" Keith said moving to Kishi's side.Her dark power was still very weak and anything may send her back and he wasn't going to lose her now.He first a blast of dark energy at Garurumon's feet trying to get him to back off.

The wolf looked to his digidestined for guidance not sure what to do.Matt was torn but made up him mind quickly "Aim for him, but don't hit Kishi she's in there somewhere".

"It doesn't work like that" Keith snarled firing another blast at the digimon.This one hit in the face angering the wolf "Howling…"

Keith being the coward he was took a step to his left putting Kishi in front of his and stopping the digimon's attack."Have to go through her to get to me".

Kishi really didn't appreciate being used as a human shield but allowed it.She began her advance her eyes blazing.

Patamon noticed this "Look at her eyes" he called out.

She kept moving forward "I hope your ready for pain beyond you imagination, you will feel the pain he felt, the pain I feel in my heart right now…"

Matt knew he had not choice she was on the warpath and most likely going to kill them "Garurumon stop her".

Before he could react she fired some of her pent up anger striking the digimon in the chest.Garurumon cried out in pain and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Kishi please stop this your are friend" Matt pleaded backing away.

She looked at him forming another round "That's what I thought, but I was wrong now say good night" she screamed.

TK screamed at the black energy struck Matt before hitting him.The small boy fell to the ground beside his brother still clutching his hand.

"Izzy" Mimi cried with joy as they came around a bend and found the genius sitting by the fire with Nocturnalmon and Tentomon.

He looked up plastering a smile on his face "Guys" Miragemon said.

"Where's Kishi?" Sora asked looking around the clearing.

Miragemon again called on his tears holding out her digivices "He got her".

Joe snorted "This is just great bug takes TK, we get together, we split up, we get back together, Tai ticks Matt and makes him run off, we find Izzy, creepy guy gets Kishi.Does this ever end".

"Hey look at this" Biomon called.She was sitting with Palmon looking at the computer.The other quickly gathered around "Look at Matt and TK's signals they just jumped like five miles".

"They might be in danger" Mimi said concern filling her voice.

"We know for a fact that Kishi's in danger" Nocturnalmon insisted.

Kari spoke for the first time since the reunion keeping a close eye on Izzy; it bothered the small girl that he hadn't even checked on is computer even after Tai touched it.The boy would usually run ten diagnostics after someone played solitaire on it."Whatever has Kishi might have Matt and TK".

Izzy shot the girl a look that no one but her seemed to notice.

"Then its settled we head for their signals and hope Kishi is with them" Tai said authoritively.

The group took to the trail again with Joe and Gomamon bringing up the rear.The small digimon looked up with pleading eyes "Joe can you carry me, I'm tired and may need to digivolve".

He was about to refuse but saw the look 'That must be how Kari and TK get their way all the time' he thought with a smile.He picked up the small digimon muttering "You know your worse than a poodle sometimes".

"What's a poodle?" Gomamon asked at they exited the clearing.

Kishi stared at Keith with narrowed eyes "Now how is locking them up going to help" she shot."I wanted to play with them more, they only got a taste of what I'm going to do".

"You know you're really cute when you're angry" he began backing off when she looked at him with a murderous look."We are going to wait until they all arrive".

"Your making this very difficult" she said, "why can't I just go get them like we did the other two.Better yet where are you keeping the other two?"

Keith's mind frantically searched for an answer that would satisfy her "I don't want them to hurt you more than they already have".

She didn't accept it "I will search every inch of this place if I have too" she said coldly."Tell me how can they hurt me anymore than they already have.Besides Matt is weak, all I have to do is threaten to hurt the little brat and he will kill to save him".

"That won't be necessary, once you help me get them all here you can do as you please".

"Fine" she snapped heading out the door slamming it behind her.

'Keeping Izzy from her is going to be harder than I thought…" he thought as she left.He turned to his mirror watching the digidestined coming "If my luck holds the Gabumon and Patamon will hold them off a little longer".

Matt sighed at Izzy finished explaining Keith's plan."Not only is his plan really confusing, he's totally nuts.How long until Kishi either catches on or totally loses it herself?"

Izzy shook his head and answered with a shaky voice "I don't know from what you have told me he has really gotten to her".He looked at his friend now with tears in his eyes "Matt I'm scared I'm going to lose her, and not only her you guys.If she hurts us and comes to her senses it will destroy her".

TK began to stir and Matt was at his side trying to lull him back to sleep.Matt didn't want him to worry he was already terrified of this place."Izzy she's a tough girl, she'll pull it out…she has too".Matt's eyes again focused on his brother as he brushed a few stray hairs away from his eyes.

"This is insane we keep going in circles," Joe yelled in fury pointing to a large rock."We have passed that rock at least three times now".

Mimi jumped in "Now someone just admit we're being led in circles".

Sora too finally relented "Someone doesn't want us to get anywhere until he is ready for us".

"He is a wise enemy," Miragemon said as Izzy.

"You know that from meeting him once?" Tai questioned.

The genius nodded "That and from the other evidence I have gathered.Now if you don't mind I'm going to analyze it on my computer".

Tai muttered "What else is new, well we need a break anyway".

Kari ran to him tugging on his arm "Tai we can't stop, I want to keep looking for TK".Gatomon stepped forward in order to cam her down."Kari" she said gently "you need a break".

"She's right," Sora said "if we stop Matt and TK will just keep getting farther away".

"We can't do this forever" Joe protested.

Agumon trying to brighten the kids mood and stop the pending fight "Sure we can, come on guys".

Tai ran his hands through his unruly hair "Okay as bad as we've been doing with this we'll split up temporarily.Joe, Mimi, and Izzy stay here and try and get a lock on Kishi.Kari, Sora, and I will catch up with Matt and TK.They are close enough to follow on the digivices now.This way everyone is happy".

"Fine with me" everyone said in their own way splitting off once again.

Off to the side Miragemon finished his e-mail to his master.

Keith,

Just as you predicted, they decided to separate once again.I offer you humble advice my liege, get rid of the boy before she finds out for you are on thin ice.

Miragemon

"Izzy will we find Kishi?" Nocturnalmon asked startling the 'boy'.

"I thought you went with Tai," he said quickly shutting down the mail system and pulling up another program.

"I wanted to help you find Kishi" she answered.

Izzy nodded "There's really nothing you can do…so why don't you go help the others find food".The digimon flew off and Miragemon let out a sigh of relief 'Master you better hurry'.

Tai held out his digivice "Finally they stopped" he said with relief.

"Good that means we can finally catch them," Sora said.Her feet were really starting to hurt and she was beginning to wish she stayed with Mimi.

"TK!" Kari called picking up her pace forcing the group to follow.

"Kari you know you have way too much energy for your own good" Gatomon commented.

"She's too stupid for her own good too" Keith said laughing from the shelter of the trees.He threw the unconscious forms of Gabumon and Patamon at their feet, Matt and TK's digivices around their necks.

Tai clenched his fists "Where are they?" he demanded.

Kishi stepped into view smiling toying with her power "You will be with them momentarily so just relax and enjoy the ride".

Sora looked in horror and her friend "That can't be Kishi" she whispered her voice shaking.

"It sure is" she replied preparing to fire.Agumon leaped forward "Pepper Breath" he cried while his mind screamed 'Forgive me'.

The two other digimon followed suite "Spiral Twister".

"Lightning Paw"

The girl just laughed releasing her energy wiping the entire group out with a single blow.She looked to Keith with disappointment crossing her features."You know I really wanted more of a challenge".

They entered the hideaway a few minutes later and after he had stowed the new prisoners he took his place at her side."Just two more then your vengeance will begin".

She seemed to ponder "Yes, but I am satisfied with what I have now.The other two can wait until later".

Keith didn't expect this "But I thought you wanted them all…" he stammered.

Kishi turned to him with narrowed eyes "I changed my mind…so you have a problem with that?" She grabbed his throat and squeezed."I give you one hour to prepare them for me, until then I must prepare a little note for Mimi and Joe".

"An hour?" he questioned.

"An hour" she repeated tossing him to the side ending the conversation.

Matt looked at Tai with a bit of amusement in his eyes."Let me guess you split up again".

Tai nodded and answered will less amusement "Yeah Matt we did.So do you have any ideas on how to get out of here?"

Izzy shook his head "No, we've been over every inch of this place and haven't found a thing…if only I had protected her none of this would have happened".

Sora out a comforting hand on his shoulder "Don't be so hard on yourself Izzy, you couldn't have seen any of this coming".

TK came up next "I know Kishi will come back soon".

"Yeah" Kari followed "then we can get the creepy guy and everything will go back to normal".

Izzy looked at his friends and smiled for the first time in days "Your right, now lets see if we can't find a way out shall we?"

Kishi sat with Keith's laptop trying to find a notepad so she could scare the living daylights out of Mimi and Joe.'A nice little death threat a few days before I kill them should suffice' she thought.

The blinking envelope at the bottom of her screen caught her attention.She clicked on it and her blood boiled at the words sunk in.He had tricked her, Izzy was alive, and he tricked her into getting her friends.Keith's footsteps echoed passed her door followed by the sound of grinding stone.She poked her head out to see him descending down a secret passage.From the stairwell she could hear familiar voices.

Keith entered the cellblock looking over the digidestined until his eyes came to rest on Izzy."I'm really sorry I have to do this, but you're just too much of a security risk".He passed through the force field with ease grabbing Izzy and pulling him through.In his other hand the energy began to crackle as he prepared to deliver the fatal blow.

"Tai" Kari screamed tears falling down her face "do something".

TK followed suite as Matt pulled him away turning his away from the sight "Matt stop him please" he begged.

Tai ran forward "Stop this" he shouted smashing into the field sending him to the floor.

Keith looked at the bearer of knowledge one last time "Don't worry I'll take good care of her…"

"No you won't!" Kishi screamed tackling him to the group hard.Turning to him with unimaginable fury "You really should check your email more often".

Keith's eyes widened at this and he turned and ran up the stairs.She was in hot pursuit "Come back here you coward".Izzy pulled himself up dashing after the girl afraid she was about to hurt herself.

Kishi threw the door open to find Keith frantically typing at his computer.The mirror on the wall showed Joe and Mimi apparently figured out Miragemon and at that moment Lillymon and Zudomon were taking care of them.Keith couldn't believe how everything was falling apart…he still had one thing up his sleeve.

As they entered she shot them an evil grin."That's it" she said and threw her bight ball at him.As the light faded there was no sign of Keith or his computer.She fell to the ground letting the tears fall and allowing Izzy to pull her close.His arms around her were comfort enough.

"He's gone now" he whispered pushing away to look into her eyes.He leaned forward to kiss her when a child's screams filled the air.His eyes met hers as the voice registered "Kari!"

They fled down the stairs so see Tai throwing himself at the barrier once more "Don't touch her" he screamed with fury.

Keith held her tightly bringing up bruises on the small girl's body."You are going to pay, all of you I'm going to make you suffer like you never thought you could".His gaze turned to TK "Your next".His attention averted to the newly arrived Kishi "If I can't have the Bearer of Night, I'll take the Bearer of Light"

Kishi shook with fear and rage as her crest began to glow.Moments later Matt's, Sora's, Tai's, Izzy's, Kari and TK's joined in filling the room with an enormous light.Kishi opened her eyes "Let her go its me you want…so come and get me".

Blinded by rage Keith threw the small girl aside and advanced on her.Izzy once again took up the protective position in front of her.She gently moved him out of the way and opened her hands.An aura as black as night surrounded Keith and he began to fade away.He screamed with rage "I will get you all!" he said fading from sight.

The others could only watch in amazement as he disappeared.Kishi fell into Izzy's waiting arms.She was obviously wiped out from the attack."You did it," he said kissing her forehead, but it was then that he realized at what price.Tai and the others lay unconscious from the energy drain, Kari was bruised and just starting to move her brown eyes full of pain.

Izzy looked down to see Kishi slowly fading away and panic flooded through his system."Kishi don't leave me, I just got you back".Tears spilled out of his dark eyes splashing on her cheek.

Her hand went into his "I sent him back to the real world using my energy, so that's where I'm going too."

Izzy just shook his head "Please don't go" he begged one last time.

She was almost gone "Izzy" she said quietly "I love you and I will come back to you I promise".Izzy shook his head and tried to hold onto her.She gave him one last tender kiss before she was gone…

The End

A/N: Okay I have to thank my sister for typing this out for me.I have been studying for one of my classes to keep my grades up, that takes up most of my time.Oh, then there is pep band.So I wrote it out and she typed it for me. Once again don't give me credit for her stories.Please let either one of us know if you want to see something happen in either of our series (by now you know what we will and won't do). Thanx!


End file.
